


Last Thoughts

by Darkness34



Category: One Piece
Genre: All my friends flew away in a paw shaped bubble, Gen, Kuma ruins everything but at least he has good reasons, Sad Luffy, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, after Sabaody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4242054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkness34/pseuds/Darkness34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A peek into what our favorite captain was thinking after the lose on Sabaody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Thoughts

**Last** **Thoughts**

**Rating** : Rated “K” because nothing much happens. Nothing. Zip. Nada. 

**Disclaimer** : I do not own One Piece everything and everyone belongs to Eiichiro Oda. I make no money of this (if I did maybe I could afford to go to college *sob*) I write purely for my own amusement. 

**Updates** : Last updated June 23, 2015 

* * *

I wish that I could cry fall upon my knees; find a way to lie 'bout a home I'll never see. – Five for Fighting, Superman (It’s Not Easy), American Town, Rel. September 26, 2000

* * *

It wasn’t until afterwards, when the dust was settling, that Luffy realized he was crying.The sudden silence of the grove combining with the roar of his blood, creating a macabre symphony only he could hear. 

A shrill cry escaped the captain as he roughly slammed his head against the grass. The sound of popping bubbles echoed in his ears, like a scratched record continually playing the same line over and over again. Never had Luffy imagined he could hate something as much as he did in that moment. 

They were gone. Swept away before he was even given the chance to save them. Luffy pressed his forehead deeper into the unyielding ground, tears burning the back of his eyes. Stinging as they raced down his cheeks. It wasn’t fair! What had they done to deserve this? Was being a pirate really so bad that it warranted the murder of innocent people? No, he refused to believe that. Robin’s family hadn’t deserved to die, Nii-san’s mother shouldn’t have had to live in fear and his friends. Luffy’s eyes tightened, sorrow dampening the edges; his nakama didn’t deserve to be hunted like animals. Endlessly pursued for the bounty on their heads. 

He had failed them. He should have been stronger, should have been a better captain, should have – should have done so many things. 

Maybe everyone was right. Maybe they were just dumb kids going to die for a dream that didn’t even exist. 

Distantly, he realized someone was walking towards him. Misery kept him down, took away the will to fight, to save himself. In the end, all Luffy hoped for was that he would get to join his nakama in whatever afterlife they had ended up in. 

* * *

Bartholomew Kuma was not a man without pity. He recognized that killing even one of the infamous Strawhat Pirates would mean the end of the crew and that was something he could not allow to happen. 

Now, gazing down at the crumpled form of Strawhat himself Kuma felt a twinge of guilt. He brushed it aside, what he was doing was for the greater good after all. What did it matter that the notorious captain was little more than a child? 

A child whose eyes stared at him with such emotion that Kuma’s breath caught in his throat. 

"We will not be seeing one other again, farewell." Murmured Kuma after an uncomfortable second before raising his hand and sending the boy flying.

Somewhere in the distance a bubble popped.

**Author's Note:**

> Cheese and crackers you guys! This was hard to write! I still don’t like it very much but I am just not into One Piece anymore so I didn’t feel like putting as much effort into it as a usually would have. Hopefully, it's not too horrible!


End file.
